onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YazzyDream
Animals and Species tabs I saw that you were the one who created the Template:AnimalsTab. Can you create a new tab for New World Saga, and animals like the Kraken and Sea Lion? I don't know exactly how here. Yatanogarasu 08:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just fyi, you have been nominated for admin. I know you said you were following the thread closely, but I wanted to make sure you knew.DancePowderer 00:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, most of the credit goes to SeaTerror. He wanted to nominate you and Ruxax but was nervous since you hadn't been here as long as some of the other nominees and Ruxax hasn't been here in a while. He was too unsure so I just did it. I thought it was a good idea too.DancePowderer 00:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Hi. Even though i'm fairly new here, I've started this project along with DancePowderer called LETCA. (Let's expand the chapter articles) This project is as you can see, about expanding the chapter articles which lack summaries and possibly full cover titles. At first, I thought it was enough for me and DancePowderer to handle the job, but as I looked it up further, there are at least 4 arcs that have many stub chapter articles. The summaryless chapter arcs include: *Skypiea (entire thing except like the 1st chapter) *Davy Back Fight Arc (Mostly) *Enies Lobby Arc (other than 1st 5~7 chapters) *Post EL Arc (Beginning) and possibly more. I can see from your blog posts etc. that you are pretty knowledgable, so I hope you will help us with the project. If you are interested, please come to my talk pageso we can discuss about this. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 07:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much all of the chapters listed don't have the character templates that are in the more recent chapters. It's just a bulleted list. If it's not too much trouble, could you create the templates for them? I would do it, but some templates and i just don't get along, that being one of them. Much appreciated, thanks!DancePowderer 02:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) TABLES, yes, that's what I meant. It would be helpful if you put them into TABLES. I knew templates was the wrong word, I just couldn't think of the word.DancePowderer 02:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin First off, thanks for the congrats on my page. Second, please head over to the Forum:New Admins as there are some things we need to discuss.DancePowderer 06:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!! Congratulations!! u r now an Admin.(u r right?!!) now that u r an admin ,when is the party u r giving us ??! though i never had much interactions with u , u r beginning 2 interest me ( the way u designed the profile page : sexy..awesome !!) but sorry to tell this (i dont wanna be rude :))--->ur new profile picture really sucks kid!!sorry.... :-):-)Roranoa zoro 12:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter Trivia If you're OK with it I don't know if this is just me, but if you're moving some of the trivia to the chapter notes, can you just leave the title and make the contents for the trivia "N/A" ? I did it for some of the chapters with trivia/attacks/quotes(etc.) I couldn't really think of but I really just want to leave it so it looks good; in other words just like the chapter page layouts. Hehe, just saying. JapaneseOPfan 13:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you comment on the blog I made about this? I made it a blog since I wasn't sure how to make forum pages. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Trivia_for_Chapters thanks. JapaneseOPfan 23:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki Hi! This is OhJay of the Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki. I would like you to help the wiki become very popular since the users RetroGamer (the creator of the wiki) and ProGamerP9 are working on other wikis and since I'm the only one helping it due to the fact that there are only us three users. We tried to give a message to some forums to join the wiki, but no one volunteered due to the lack of popularity of the manga. Also, the english scanner of the manga Mr. Prince either gave up translating the manga after Chapter 18 or he still has the flu he caught. I don't if you will like the manga, but this wiki needs help. P.S.: There is a chinese scans website so here's the link. http://fullcomic.net/book/fengmoshikedongwuyuan.html I hope you can be of assistance. --OhJay 13:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image removal request Hello YazzyDream, sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your presence concerning this forum topic: Forum:Requesting image removal. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Real Life Pirates Deletion Did everyone else agree to delete those real life pirates yet? If so, I can start deleting, otherwise we need their opinion and votes. Yatanogarasu 00:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The end of February? And shouldn't you start a forum for discussions? Yatanogarasu 00:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New section in Chapter pages I read the trivia guidelines you told me about, and I get your point. As I was thinking, maybe we should just combine the chapter notes and trivia (title: Chapter notes/Trivia) and change the chapter page layouts as well? Then, we wouldn't really have to worry about all the mess of debating on what is chapter notes and what is trivia. I hope you agree with me. JapaneseOPfan 14:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) OK how about the stuff in Chapter 1? are those also considered as trivia?? JapaneseOPfan 18:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Right. So for the moment, should I keep doing what I am right now and clean it up later, or rather start the process right now? I could go from the beginning again and get rid of the hassle right away if you want, or we can discuss a little more. JapaneseOPfan 18:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re:re:congratulations! ok ur new picture is OK( !!),...but i could'nt check out the site for 3 whole days as my internet connectivity was lost!! and by the way who changed the site looks?was it u? it's way cooler than the previous version!Roranoa zoro 14:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) removing the "following" tab Hey YazzyGirl ( !!),just another question : How to remove the "following" tab from my user page?Roranoa zoro 16:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Boa Hancock I know this is the wrong place to talk about this, but is it possible to change Hancock's infobox picture? Her face is barely seen because of the wind blowing her bangs into her face. I'm just asking you since I can't just go on changing infobox pictures from the conflict I saw in the talk page of Hancock. JapaneseOPfan 18:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Titles I just opened up a new section and wanted to link you to it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chapter_and_Episode_Titles SeaTerror 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Voting Can you check this out and possibly add more to it? I think this is a good way to track all the debates and votes. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Voting SeaTerror 23:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:re:removing the "following" tab Thanks 4 ur response YazzyGirl::::::::::>its ok i got how to remove the tab; and another user told me that only i can see the 'Following" tab,is that so?.............................thanks in advance!!Roranoa zoro 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) trivia confusion... ok, here we go again. you see, I am not complaining or anything, but DancePowderer told me trivia and chapter notes should be the same.. but you told me the opposite. knowing both of your statuses as admins, I ask you.. now what???! JapaneseOPfan 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *breaths* *chills out* Ok, thanks for paying attention to a grain of sand like me.. I've chilled now. JapaneseOPfan 02:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Right. *feels secured now* JapaneseOPfan 02:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Could you write a blog entry for... Sure. I'd love to write a blog entry for the wikia's fifth anniversary. I've never done a request before, but I'm open to new things. Just a few things, is there anything in specific you want me to mention? I want to know so I can write it in instead of just placing it in randomly. Also, it's the 5th of this month right? It's 11:03pm CST right now, so that would mean the anniversary is tomorrow plus an hour for me, or just tomorrow from where you are. This one might actually take a little planning and research on my part but I should be able to pull it off no problem. Your job is to figure out how to throw a party on a website, lol.DancePowderer 05:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, I was just wondering in case you had something in mind when you asked me. I already asked Angel for a little background on the site that might might not necessarily be apparent and looked around the faq page for a little guidance (ie stuff about Kazuya). I'll check out the history page link when I'm done writing this. I should probably tell Angel that she has longer than the 5th to get back to me. What I'm probably going to do is write out the initial blog in a word document, then add the current stuff like what's happening in the story when I actually publish the blog. That way it's a cut and paste job with a few touchups, makes it easy and is less stressing overall.DancePowderer 07:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean did I see your note about the blog request? How else would we be having this conversation if I didn't get it?DancePowderer 23:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have the bulk of the entry finished, I just need to add in what's happened recently, which I'll do next week. Would you mind taking a look at it some time prior to the 13th? Unless you aren't too worried. Basically it's the history, then the group appreciation, yadayadayada, PARTY TIME!. I'm going to add in the current manga stuff somewhere in the yadayada section.DancePowderer 03:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to be ready with the slider when we light this 5 year candle tomorrow night? I just put the finishing touches on the entry, all I have to do is copy, paste, and publish. I'm just checking up onhings on your end.DancePowderer 17:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That should work fine. 7:00 EST is 6:00 CST so there shouldn't be any problem for me. Uploading the blog shouldn't be a problem since, like I said above, it's just a quick cut and paste job. Sounds good. :)DancePowderer 00:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) answer me! Hey YazzyGirl , after a Heading or a paragraph or wat ever ( i dont care !) , a light brown line like thing appears right ? can u add it through some code or some interface ? if yes,how can u do that ? thanks in advance !Roranoa zoro 14:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind me telling you instead, the code to adding that line is ----. MasterDeva 14:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank u Oh, THAT Note Yeah, it probably would be best to bring it up with Angel, just so we can avoid it in the future.DancePowderer 03:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fun Idea to Go with slider I was thinking that maybe it would be a fun idea to somehow put a template or something like that for character's birthdays on the front page. I got the idea from looking at Robin's page and realizing her birthday would be the day after tomorrow, the 6th. It wouldn't be anything complicated, just something that said: Happy Birthday: Nico Robin And then the next day it could say Jozu instead, he doesn't have a birthday yet, but you get my point. I was wondering if you knew how to do something like that, and make it self sustaining but easily updated. You picked up on the wikia java a whole lot faster than I did, so I was wondering what you thought. Yatanogarasu has a link to a table with all the known birthdays on his user page.DancePowderer 03:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to go with what is already up there and just give it its own section or make it more noticeable like you said.DancePowderer 15:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Sorry but I can't keep track of everything in our talk pages, so I made a forum. can you please be part of it? Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 16:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu Signature testing Please: Please check out BB's page : the image there looks so dumb! (just have a look at it : and u'll find out )! can u change it , i dont know how to since the edit is in source mode? I posted the same on DP's page .Roranoa zoro 13:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out : User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u!!Roranoa zoro 12:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lessons http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Speech_suffixes It's more of a source than a blog. Please comment if it is reliable. Deltion : Hey, i put up a photo and a page for candidate for deletion ::can u please delete 'em ?Roranoa zoro 01:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter release dates Hmm... alright... a bit confusing, but i'll go with whatever you think, since the concept doesn't matter to me anymore. Thanks for telling me anyway. JapaneseOPfan 01:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't necessarily get it from him yet, since he gives it to me on rare occasions when I ever meet him; I live in the U.S.A and he's in Japan :p Well, I get your point now; I can see on google and all. JapaneseOPfan 01:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, not always. He only gets the Jump when he feels like it, has a bonus pay that day, or I tell him to since I want some appendix I want, like the Sunny ship thing from a recent chapter, if you know what I'm talking about. Or else, his house would explode with too many Jumps! Egypt, huh? I have a classmate from egypt too. But it's a he and he's a Naruto freak. That was an interesting convo. right there! :3 JapaneseOPfan 01:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) This is random.. but I wonder how many Naruto fans know Naruto means fishcake... JapaneseOPfan 01:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Main-Page Slider : Hey YD, can u check out my User-Sandbox : I created a Main-Page Slider , but it is not being displayed :Roranoa zoro 00:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks :Roranoa zoro 01:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles The featured articles are random, correct? If so, do you agree with how I set it up? or is the article/picture bad? JapaneseOPfan 03:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just making sure if I missed anything. So Foxy is ok? Or maybe I should change the picture; I picked it 'cause it looks "interesting".